


Tender

by ramudas



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramudas/pseuds/ramudas
Relationships: Sendou Aichi/Suzugamori Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Tender

After the fireworks display was over, Ren and Aichi continued to sit on the grass, neither one of them wanting to get up.

"Hey." Ren finally spoke, looking over at Aichi. His half-lidded, red wine eyes shone with a vehemence that put the stars above them to shame.

Aichi turned to meet his gaze. "Yea...?"

"Can we lay here for awhile? I like this... You feel like home." His smile was sly but serious, toying with Aichi's mind. 

Despite his apparent confusion, he blushed. He had no idea how Ren could always be so smooth like this, but then again, it was Ren.

"Can I lay on you, Aichi?" He spoke again, reminding him of the question.

"Y-yes, of course. Would... you like me to lay back?"

Ren's smile grew. "Yes," he said, playfully pushing his friend down. He meant more to Ren than just a friend... He was the one who could truly bring out Ren's full strength and actually challenge him. Ren believes that he needs Aichi in order to be who he really is.

He snuggled up to Aichi. He laid on his stomach, enjoying the steady rise and fall with his every breath. "I just want to be close to you..." He spoke quietly. Aichi could feel Ren's breath through his thin sweater.

He looked at Ren, petting his wild hair. He didn't want him to fall asleep just yet, as he so easily does, since they'd have to head back to Aichi's place soon. Yet, for the life of him, he couldn't bring himself to disturb Ren when he laid so beautifully like this. He wasn't even able to take his eyes off of his still friend.

Aichi wasn't sure what to make of Ren at times. Was he really like this with everyone, or just with him? Aichi wanted to feel special, but he never knew if he should. He knows Ren well, but he was completely clueless about these types of things.

"Ren," He finally spoke before he thought too much about it. He knew it was better to think in the present, yet sometimes he liked to let his mind wander into the future.

Ren made a groaning noise, clearly tired.

"Ren." Aichi repeated his name in a caring voice. "Let's get up." He propped himself up on his elbows, while Ren only moved his head to lay in his lap. Aichi ruffled his hair. 

"5 more minutes?"

Aichi giggled. "I'm not an alarm clock."

Ren opened his eyes, staring into the ocean of stars that was Aichi's eyes. "Let's-"

"Let's go." He spoke, caring but firm. Ren was very stubborn, luckily Aichi knew how to handle that. Somehow, the two's hands found their way to each other. Their fingers intertwined, Ren pulling Aichi's to his lips. 

"I want to stay with you." He whispered on Aichi's hand.

"We're going back to my house, Ren... We'll be together all night."

"What about forever?"

"Forever? Ren, you can't-"

Aichi was too naive, it would've hurt Ren if he didn't know better. "Okay, Aichi, let's go."


End file.
